Total Drama Anime
by Kirbyfan11
Summary: A staring you fanfic! This time with anime! 7 girls and 7 guys needed!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, It's Kirbyfan11! Nice to meet/see you all! Yeah I know I made Total Drama Creatures... but the applications I got, weren't very good (No offense!). Also because of the creature part, I got a lot of Mary-sues and unoriginal characters :P So let's try this again! **

Chef Hatchet strolled into a trailer and met his 'boss' Chris McLean.

"Hey Chef!" The host shouted waving over to the African-Canadian man. "Come over!" He beckoned. The black haired man was on the internet watching something on youtube.

Chef grumbled something inaudible to Chris and walked over to the computer. There he saw a strange cartoon Chris was watching.

"Whazat?" Asked Chef, pointing a stubby finger at the computer screen.

"It's called anime, it's a form of Japanese cartoons." Answered Chris, knowingly. Chef rolled his eyes at the show.

"Anime is really popular!" Exclaimed Chris.

"I'm sure it is."

"And I was thinking..."

"You were thinking?"

"Well wouldn't it be cool to have a... Total Drama Anime?"

Chef looked at Chris like he was crazy, but then shrugged, "Sure." He said lacking enthusiasm.

"Good because I already made the application." He said, shoving a paper in Hatchet's face. The chef grumbled and grabbed the paper and began to read it over.

**Name:**

**Nickname(If one):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype:**

**Favorite Anime(s):**

**Favorite Video Game(s):**

**Appearance  
**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Height and Weight:**

**Skin tone:**

**Body Type (Small, Big, Muscles?):**

**Other(Glasses,Jewelry, Tattoos, etc):**

**Clothing**

**Casual:**

**Swimwear:**

**PJs:**

**Formal:**

**If they could cosplay who would they cosplay as:**

**Anything that they want to bring to TDA:**

**Personality**

**Personality:**

**How do they act when they first arrive:**

**How do they act around friends:**

**How do they act around enemies:**

**How do they act around their crush:**

**How do they act around the Host/Chef:**

**How do they act around interns:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Sexuality:**

**Paired up:**

**Break up(If you want to):  
**

**If so with what type of person or what person:**

**Talents:**

**Not Talents(What are they bad at):**

**Best Quality:**

**Worst Quality:**

**How do they act when happy, sad, mad:**

**Most Prized possession:**

**History:**

**Hobbies:**

**Alliance(Yes or No):**

**Role in alliance(Leader, follower?):**

**Biggest Fear:**

**Why do they fear this?:**

**Favorite Animal:**

**Medical Conditions(If any):**

**Audition Tape:**

Chef looked back at Chris who was watching a different anime now.

"What are you watching now?" He asked sounding irritated.

"It's called hentai. It's like Japanese porn!"**  
**

**That's the template please fill it out :D I need 7 boy and 7 girls. I know 14 is a small number, but It might get bigger if I make another story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys me again! Let's see... I'm going to be sure to include why some people didn't get in!**

**First I'm changing the number of people, now I want to have 16 people, so right now I need 4 more boys and 2 more girls!**

**Now let's see who is not in...**

**Tonia Hart, the reason why is because I've seen your character submitted about million times I want more newer apps.**

**Thunder Moon: Eh, I liked her, but she seemed like a girl version of Kelvin so I guess they aren't gonna be a couple :(**

**Ebony Crawford: I was about to pick her because of her Umineko thing :D But I got another app for a schemer/maipulator! I may pick you! But right now not really. Not a big fan of her name, it makes me feel sick to my stomach (lol look up 'My Immortal' to find out why!)**

**Erin Thornton: Her app. was far too hard to read**

**Artemis Yew: She was intresting, I liked her but I'm trying to have one person for everyone. So instead I picked the more evil one :P**

**Dimitrix Soul: She seemed very mary-sueish if ya know what I mean, I mean her eyes change color? I understand if they are hazel and do that (Mine do :P) But they're silver, I liked her but her being want to be called Sora was kinda strange.**

**Melody: I still may go back to pick her, but I think shy boys are cuter :D**

**Annalisia Meekina: May go back to look at it, so I don't really have much of a reason :P**

**Jayden Fleming: I already got an artist! So Sorry *pat* *pat***

**Stella:Eh not a big fan of the sterotype.**

**Aiden: Already got a flirter! Sorry :P**

Chris looked over the pile of applications the mailman just delievered. He tossed several to the side, hardly glancing at them. He took out one of the Apps. and looked it over. Chef walked over with a TV set in his arms and tossed it on the ground, plugging it in.

"I got the tapes." He said in his deep voice, putting some down onto the ground. Chris nodded and took a paper and looked it over while Hatchet inserted the video into the TV which was so old it still had a VHS built in.

"Looks like we have a Maximum Ride Addict." Chris said, reading the app.

"Isn't that a book series, not an anime?" Questioned Chef.

Chris shook his head, "Nah, It has an anime version."

"Alright then." Chef said, "Looks like Allison Flynn is in."

Tossing the paper to his left side, Chris grabbed another sheet and looked it over.

"Ohh a samurai!" Exclaimed Chef, who had a rather impressed face on.

"Looks like Edward Andrewx in in too." Chris said with a grin.

Chef took out another and looked at the person's picture they sent in.

"Oh he looks hunky." Chef grinned. Chris rolled his eyes and said, "Kelvin Eld, checkmark."

Chris took the next one, "Oh an artist, I wonder if she can draw a manga with me? It will be called... Fullmetal Chris!" **(1)**

"I guess that means Haruka Kantana is in."

Chris shoved the app. to the side and grabbed another.

"Oh... Looks like we have a female Alejandro." Chris said with a devious smile.

Chef looked over, "But isn' Alejandro a male version of Heather?"

Chris shook his head, "Nope, they have some differences."

Chef grumbled to himself grumbling about how he was always wrong, while Chris was always right.

"Okay Susan Yew is in." Chris said with a smirk.

"The next one is a cripple..." Chris said sadly, which was replaced by a somewhat angry face, "It would have been fun to be the one to cripple her!" He growled.

Chef sighed, use to Chris's sadism by now.

"Alright, Katelin Jamieson is in." Hatchet said, grabbing the paper from Chris and putting it with the others accepted.

"Ah a gamer, she's pretty hot too." Chris said, "Ruby Oda is in."

Hatchet took a another paper, handing it to Chris.

"A shy and meek guy, he looks like a girl." Chef said, chuckling.

"Yeah... Okay Alexis- I mean Alex Mackenzie is in!" Chris said placing it to the side.

"Oh a Naive girl!" Chris said, looking over the app. he spotted.

"So does that mean Nikki Hays is in?" He asked. Chris nodded in response.

The Canadian man reached over for the last app. they had recieved and looked it over.

"An athelete... he has asthma too?" Chef looked at it.

"Yup, even more ways to torture him." He grinned, "Jordan Fleming... consider yourself in Total Drama Anime!"

**That's all folks! Sorry if you weren't picked! You can PM me if you want to be an intern :P**

**1- Lol refrence to FMA xD**


End file.
